


Heartbeat

by orphan_account



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1960s, Holy crap this is fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s the non-homophobic 1960s and Spot walks Race home from a date so hell yeah babey!!!





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Heartbeat - Buddy Holly.

“I had fun tonight, I truly did.”

 

Tony was staring at his feet as he said it, pulling the leather jacket a bit closer to him. It was mid October and a bit chilly, so he made sure to “forget” his jacket at home. Spot, of course, had given him the leather jacket once they stepped out of the movie theater and started their walk home. 

 

“Really?” Spot’s voice was soft and happy, and his eyes were bright, like Race had just told him the best news in the world.

 

“For sure, but I think Jack is going to be mad at me for coming home with bruises.”

 

Spot laughed at that, sneaking a hand around the coat. He grabbed Tony’s hand, and didn’t meet his eye, only studied the other boy’s fingers. A gust of wind blew down the street and Tony shivered, so he took a chance, pulling Tony closer than they were before. Pretty soon they were at the steps outside Tony’s house, close enough that they could feel one another’s heartbeat. Races head was on Spot’s shoulder, even though the latter was a few inches shorter. 

 

Spot nudged the other. “I’ll see you at school tomorrow?”

 

Race chuckled, finally disconnecting from Spot and walking up the steps a bit. “Definitely-“ he paused. 

 

“You need you coat back!”

 

Spot grinned, walking to the other side of the garden gate. “Keep it. Looks better on you that it does on me anyway.” 

 

Race studied Spot for a second, or a minute. He looked at how the street light made him look ten times more attractive, which shouldn’t be possible since he was the most attractive boy he’d even seen. How he was freckled and lovely and smelled like cinnamon and aftershave - how well he could kiss and leave hickies when they were necking in the back of a movie theater. 

 

Hell, he was head-over-heels and it was only their third date. 

 

He jumped down the steps again, and Spot only had a few seconds to look confused before Race was pressing a quick kiss to his lips. He gasped slightly when they made contact, and Tony slipped a hand to his cheek, but only for a few seconds. He pulled away, watching Spot’s eyes widen and his mouth fall open slightly. 

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow Spotty.”

 

With that, he spun around, not looking back at Spot until he was on the porch. If he had managed to turn around, he would of seen Spot spin around like a lovestruck school girl. Race laughed at Spot standing there on the other side of the fence, watching Tony with eyes full of happiness and a shit-eating grin. 

 

“Goodnight Spotty.”

 

“Good night, ‘tonio.”

 

Tony closed the door and Spot shut the garden gate, a happy tune on his lips as he whistled his way down the street. Just for kicks, he spun again in the street, thinking of Tony and all the wonderful things that came with him.

**Author's Note:**

> *Inhales* DI S GUS TANG


End file.
